Beg Me: Sequel To It Started with an Acident
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Nightwing and Green Arrow have another encounter, though at this point, Dick's just begging for it


Arrow sat perched on the edge of a building, looking over the not so busy city with watchful eyes. What he didn't see, was the youth who watched him several yards away, hiding under the cover of the darkness. Though he didn't see him, he could feel his presence, just like he could for the past two weeks since his first encounter with him. He let out a breath, watching as the chill of the winters wind froze it. He figured he'd waited long enough, the longest he had in a while. It was about time for some fun. Standing, the archer stretched.

"Does the bat know your watching me?" He yelled, so the other could hear him loud and clear. Nightwing took a few steps back, he almost jumped when he heard the Arrow call him out. "Come on out kid." Arrow called again when Nightwing hesitated, "I know you're there." He turned his head, watching as his figure emerged from the dark. Leaping the gap between the buildings that sperated him, Nightwing presented himself.

"How'd you know?" He asked, still keeping his distance.

"I've known since the first time you started following me around like a lost puppy." Arrow laughed, "I only have one thing to say about that."

"What's that?"

"You saw me get my ass-"

"Beat?"

"_Roughed up._" Arrow corrected. "And you just sat there behind that car and didn't think to help? I believe that's what you call a _dick_ move." The archer grinned, watching the sidekicks expression widen as he put emphasis on his name.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So watchya want? I mean you've only been following me for two weeks." Arrow yawned. "Can't get me off your mind?"

"I was curious." He said shrugging.

"About? What I do to stay this good looking?"

"No. I wanted to know if you blow every hero you come by." He asked, swallowing down his fear.

"Nah, of course not. You're just special." Arrow said, letting tone border on the brink of sarcastic.

"Really?" Nightwing said with sarcasm, circling around the other man. "Then you won't mind doing it again?"

"Of course I would. What do you think I am, a cum dumpster?" Arrow eyed the man before him carefully. His confidence in his new playmate being a sub wavered for a bit. Why would he just come outright with it? "You came here expectin' something a bit more, didn't you?" The archer said pointing a finger at Dick.

"N-not at all." Nightwing retorted.

"It's fine. You could't handle what I dish out anyway." Arrow waved his hand,ushering the other to leave.

"Can't handle it?!" Nightwing growled, "I think I can handle just about anything you've got."

"Ya think so huh?" Arrow walked over to to him, face right in front of the others. "When it comes to the bedroom, I'm not known for being merciful."

"I've fought villians more merciliess than you could ever be." Nightwing snarled, though it didn't sound as threatening as he wanted, considering he was swallowing down a bit of eagerness.

"I'm not a villian. And you have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into."

"I think I do, it's pretty obvious we're talking about sex, and I'm no virgin."

"Yeah? Well you're still not..ready for me." The Arrow walked past the other, only stopping when a hand snatchd his wrist.

"I know what I can take, and you don't look all that tough."

"Alright." Arrow shook the others hand off his wrist. "You think you can handle this?" He pointed at himself, "Then I'll let you have a go."

"Tonight?"

"I do have a job to do, Greyson." He liked the others impatience.

"Tomorrow night?"

"My place." He said before turning to leave.

"I don't know where you live." Dick called after him.

"I'll meet you at the park." He spun and said, "You might want to ditch the costume."

Oliver decided taking a night off of his crime fighting to pursue pleasure would do some good. After all his hard work, he needed a break. Though it wouldn't be a relaxing one. He'd have to get ready. He knew Dick wouldn't comply to everything he had planned, which is why he would have to break him of course. He was used to it, he had encountered a few 'friends' like that before. It wasn't anything knew, but with Dick being a skilled fighter, he'd have to take extra precaution. He slid a pair of handcuffs from his 'special drawer' and into his jacket sleeve before he walked out the door and to the large park around the corner.

He could see a figure pacing back and forth under the light of a street lamp. A figure that looked alot like Dicks. Before approaching he pulled his hood over his head. He put an extra bounce in his step as he strode across the street, staring straight ahead at the man. He looked better without the suit. Pants that weren't exactly skin tight but were close to it and a nice leather jacket. Which looked better than Olivers plain black jacket and pants.

"Don't you look like a nice little hoodlum." Dick smiled, looking over Oliver with high regard.

"As you'll find out, I'm _far_ from little." Oliver whispered in Dicks ear as he grabbed the other by his waist and slammed him into himself.

"We're in public." Dick said, pointing out the obvious.

"Shut up." Oliver said, placing his lips onto Dicks, which worked out just as he planned, too distracted by the kiss Dick failed to notcie the handcuffs sliding around his wrists until he heard the click of them closing.

"You sly bastard." Dick whispered as he pulled his lips away. Smirking, Oliver gave him another kiss on the lips, just cuz.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked, holding out his elbow, but then laughing mockingly as Dick glared at him. "Allow me." He said, locking his elbow around Dicks, pulling him with him as he began to walk.

"I thought you were _merciless_ in the bedroom." Dick said, looking to the other curiosly.

"Are we in the bedroom?" He retorted, trying to remember where he had put the key to the cuffs at.

He let go of Dicks elbow as the reached the apartment, opening the door, he pushed Dick in and locked the door behind him. He watched as Dick's eyes scanned the walls and the decore. He didn't look impressed, but Oliver didn't care. This wasn't his home. This was where he brought his newest objects of interest to be tested. If he decided he liked them, he'd keep them. Then, they'd get to have the privlage of being fucked in his master bedrrom,of his real home. And for Dick, today was judgement day.

"Nice place." He said sarcasticly. "So when do we get to get started?"

"Whenever I say." Oliver said, circling around him. He walked around Dick, and as he got behind he placed two hands on his waist. He let them travel under Dicks jacket and shirt, sliding them up the sides of his back. He placed his chin on the nape of Dick's neck, letting his hair brush up against his ear. Dick smiled, the others chin hair tickled his ear. "Got it?" He said tightening his grip on the others sides, He picked up Dick and threw him over the couch, listening to his shocked gasp as he hit the couch couch cushions. Hoping over the back of the couch, he staddled the younger boy.

"Don't we need a safe word or something?" Dick smiled, raising his head to smile at the other.

"When I bring out the toys we will." Oliver smiled, letting his hands travel under Dicks clothes again.

"You know it'd be easier to get those off me if you take the cuffs off."

"They were going to come off anyways, how else would I get that sweet little ass of yours tied to my bed?"

"Then wasn't it a bit pointless?" Dick tried lifting his head up a little more to get a kiss from the other. Smirking, Oliver pushed his head back down with a finger to his forhead.

"No, they were just a preview." Oliver got off of him and reached for the key by the table. The cuffs opened with a click and as soon as they did Dick's arms shot around the other's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

"This is going to be a problem, Greyson." Oliver growled as he pulled away, "I call the shots ". He yanked him off the couch and drug him to the room. He unzipped his jacket revealing a bare and scarred chest, and unbottuned his pants, which of course he wore no boxers under..not that he had been much of a boxers kind of guy.

"Why'd you stop?" Dick asked when he didn't pull them down.

"Why haven't you started?" He asked, sitting in a chair leaving his legs spread.

Dick wasn't big on strip teases, or liked being watched as he took off his clothes. Another thing he wasn't too keen on was taking his clothes off and making it look sexy. _But that's what the bastard is counting on,_ Dick thought as he met Olivers eyes. He bit his lip. He wouldn't let the other man take his victory so easily. Brushing away the insecurities from his mind, Dicks hand moved to unzip his leather jacket, pulling the zipper down slowly. He let it fall to the ground. _Okay, he's still smirking, he's still interested._ Dick grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it Oliver who caught before it could touch him.

"Speed it up." He barked, throwing Dicks shirt aside.

Sighing, his shaky hands unbuttoned his jeans, and he let them pool around his boots before he kicked them off. Olive stared at the younger kid. He was nervous, unsure of himself. He liked that, and it would come in handy. He let his eyes travel down the others scar-free chest and to his crotch, which boasted with slight arousal. Dick could feel the mans eager stare on him as his hands started to pull his boxers away. Once he dropped them, the mans smile widened.

Saying nothing, Oliver took the man by the waist and flung him to the bed, there he landed flat on his back. He put his hands and dicks arms, spreading them across the bed and pinning them down. He let his waist fall atop his, just so he could feel his hard memeber press into him. Not as hard as it could be, and it would be pretty easy to achieve that task.

"So where are the toys?" Dick asked, melting into the sheets as Oliver rolled his hips over Dicks member.

"They'll come out if you pass the test. But for now the only thing you should worry about is what's in my pants." He let his breath fall on dicks neck, giving him goosebumps. He lifted himself off the bed and stood before Dick, letting his pants fall to the ground.

Dick kept his mouth from falling open. Oliver was a good three inches bigger than him, and it showed even more as his dick hardened before him.

"Like what you see?" He purred, stroking himself lightly. He frowned when he got no answer. "I said, do you like what you see?" He grabbed Dicks member, and squeezed it lightly, causing a little moan to escape his throat.

"Yes!" He shouted, letting his back arch up at the sudden touch.

"Good." He said, releasing the younger man. "Now your fun begins." Oliver retrieved more handcuffs, cuffing each arm to a bedpost.

He moved to kiss Dick's neck, letting his tongue find it's way to his nipple. He rolled his tongue over it, before taking it between his teeth, biting it lightly. He smiled as he heard Dick shudder, and moved to do the same to the other nipple until he finally elicted a moan.

"That all you got ollie?" He asked in a failing voice, giving the other a somewhat determined look.

Ignoring the comment, Oliver let a tongue trace down Dick's chest, stopping above his member. He grabbed dicks thighs and spread them open, letting his hands run over the insides of them before tracing his tongue over the trail his hands traveled.

"What are you waiting for?" Dick whined, looking to Ollie feverishly.

"For you to beg me to take you in my mouth." Oliver said, looking Dick in the eyes as he ran his tongue under Dicks now throbbing hard member. He let his finger skim the length of it, petting it like a cat. "Beg me, you know you want it Dick." When the other didn't answer Oliver removed his hand and grabbed a fistful of the bound mans hair, pulling his head back. "If you don't beg, I'm just gonna have to cum all over that pretty face of yours." He snarled, squeezing Dicks cheeks with his free hand.

Dick squirmed, trying to pull his face from Olivers as the other man forced him to look at him. The man was insane, cuffing him to the bed and forcing him to beg. It was aggrivating, it made him mad, made him feel disturbed that he liked it so much. It made him hot.

"please ta-"

"Louder!" He snarled.

"Please!" Dick growled as a hand returned to stroking him, "Take me in your mouth."

"Don't be shy." He crooned, "Beg me to suck your dick, do it right"

"Please Ollie."

"Please what?"

"Please, suck m-my dick."

Olivers face fell away from Dicks, going instantly to his member. Without even so much as a teaser, Oliver took Dicks fullness into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. Dick threw his head back, licking his lips as he felt the contious pleasure pool around him.

"Ollie." He let the moan pass his lips without a second thought. Oliver stopped, letting Dicks member go.

"This is old news, don't you think?" Ollie asked with a grunt, remembering thier first rooftop encounter. "I think, it's time we move on to bigger and better things." Oliver smirked, wondering what he should do to his new object of interest. He wanted to fuck him, of that was he sure. _Who wouldn't?_ He though to himself, _I wonder how the bat does it, not pouncing on the litte kid when he walks around in that tight little suit of his_. Ollie held out three fingers in front of Dicks mouth, silently commanding him to suck them, without hesitation, Dick took them in his mouth, covering them in wetness. Pulling them out of his mouth, Olliver shot Dick a warning glance.

"Relax yourself." He whispered, as he pulled the boys legs around him, lifting his backside up pff the bed. He shoved his fingers inside Dick without warning, causing the younger to cry out. "I told you to relax." Oliver said, not feeling bad. Dick nodded and Oliver continued,pushing his fingers in with a scissoring motion. It wasn't long before Dick's worried expression changed into one of complete bliss. Dick moaned each time Oliver hit that one spot...

"Don't get used it." oliver whispered, trying to position himself for easy accsess, "I'm a lot bigger than three fingers." But it didn't seem like Dick noticed, he was too caught up with Olivers fingers. A low growl escaped Olivers throat before he pulled his fingers from Dick. If he didn't want to listen that was fine. He'd just have to learn the hard way.

"Brace yourself batboy" Oliver grabbed Dicks thighs, lifting him before pushing himself into Dick.

"Gah!" He cried, his eyes squeezing shut with the burst of pain. "God it hurts!" He whimpered.

"I told you." Ollie said, easing himself farther into Dick. Dick only bit his lip from crying out again, it stung, it burnt, it hurt. He thought the fingers were suppossed to help, weren't they?

"Relax," Oliver whispered again, he pushed the final inches of himself into Dick, trying not to moan just yet. "God Greyson, you're fucking tight." He said, rolling his hips into younger didn't answer, he only layed there, taking the pain that came with being fucked by a man who had an enourmous-

"Argh!" Dick cried as Oliver picked up the pace, the burning continued but stopped as Ollie finally reached the spot he'd been hoping for. He let his head fall back and spread his legs open wider, as if asking for more. Taking the invatation, Oliver thrusted his hips, nearly slamming them into Dicks. He only chuckled as the boy let a out a heavy moan.

"Alright" Oliver said, stopping, "Now if you want me to fuck you anymore, you'll beg."

"God!" Dick growled, looking up, pulling at his cuffs, "What's with you and begging?"

"I think it suits you. Not to mention it's an extreme turn on for me." Dick was silent for a moment, avoiding the cocky gaze of Oliver. "Go on." he said, impatiently

"Ollie," He whined in a soft voice, like a child, "Ollie, please." Dick licked his lips, looking Oliver in the eyes, "Please Ollie, fuck me."

"Good boy," Ollie said, feeling his cock twitch with arousal, "Beg me some more and maybe I'll consider it."

"God Ollie!" Dick half moaned, "I'm so horny, just fuck me already!" He pleaded, bucking his hips, "Make me cum!" Oliver growled, pleased with the boys begging. He Pushed himself into Dick harder, feling himself hit the boys sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh God!" Dick cried, throwing his head back, "I'm so close, more Ollie!" Oliver complied, shoving himself in harder and harder and harder until finally-

"Oh!" Dick cried, pulling at his cuffs as he felt the orgasm flow through him. "Oh god," He felt the warm liquid of himself spill all over his chest, and soon after, he could feel Olivers cum inside him as well.

"Damn Greyson, you're such a good fuck." Oliver half laughed, collapsing ontop the boys cum covered stomach.

"Does this mean I have to go home now?" Dick asked, looking into the older mans eyes.

"Relax, our night isn't over yet." Oliver smirked, kissing Dick carefully.

"Good." He said, still trying to catch his breath, "Because between me and you, I don't think I can ride my at the moment motorcycle anyways."


End file.
